World on Fire (Part Three)
by Brojled
Summary: Part III of the "Renewed" series. Many of the old characters, many new ones revolving around the Abbey that we know so well. The romance, drama and intrigue continue. Part III tells the story of the three oldest Grandchildren, George, Sybbie and Marigold, as the world again sees a great war begin. It begins in 1939... Chapter 9 is now posted. Two years later...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hello again! Thanks for patiently waiting for this final part of the "Renewed" trilogy. I am afraid I may not be able to update as fast as previous stories... but this story is still very much alive in my head and wants to be told. ;) I hope everyone enjoys it._**

 ** _Part I took place over a few weeks, Part II took place over a year but this story will follow the entire war and its effect on the oldest three grandchildren of Robert and Cora Crawley. Usually my goal is twenty chapters, but I'm giving myself at least thirty for this one because it covers so much and of three main characters over a number of years. If any of the chapters seem irrelevant please let me know. I do appreciate all feedback. I thank you for reading this story in advance. I know the same premise is being written by a few people right now, but hopefully this is unique enough to be entertaining._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _much love, xx_**

 ** _p.s The main Characters and the place of Downton Abbey do not belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them for a new tale._ **

* * *

Synopsis of Parts I and II, (in case you haven't read)

Christmas of 1937, Tom and Sybbie Branson visit Downton Abbey from America for the holidays. Tom is unsure of where to go next in his life and Sybbie has gotten a bit out of his control with her behaviors in Boston. While at Downton Abbey, Sybbie and George take an unprompted drive in one of the cars of the estate.

An accident occurs while Sybbie is driving, the car swerves, but strikes the youngest daughter of John and Anna Bates and hits a tree. Emma Bates loses her arm in the accident but recovers in time. George was responsible for saving the girl's life, though he was seriously injured himself in the accident. George's actions resolve the conflict between Bates and the Crawleys as it was initially believed that George was driving the car.

George suffered a serious head injury, leaving him with a nasty scar on his forehead. (This scar will become important in the future. (You will see.) While he is injured, he and his mother Lady Mary come to terms with their poor relationship and agree to get to know each other better. Mary resolves not to let the fact that George is so much like his father, both in looks and mannerisms that she could not stand to be near him for the pain it caused her in memories, be a factor any longer. Their relationship improves and grows strong in the following year.

At the time, a young Irishman by the name of Kevin O'Malley was the employed chauffeur of the estate. He was seriously injured in the accident and later died from his injuries. His family blames Sybbie Branson for his death with the exception of his older brother James O'Malley who came to Downton to be with his ailing brother. Shortly after his death, it is revealed that Kevin had intended to destroy the Crawley family and his plans were almost completely layed out. Only by a strange chance, did George and James discover the plans but not before a few of the bombs that Kevin had been building went off in the servant's quarters of Downton. James saved George's life by covering him during the explosion. Their lifelong friendship began that day.

James O'Malley stayed on at Downton after the accident to be the estate's new chauffeur. He did not tell his family of his brother's plans. Unbeknownst to nearly everyone, James and Sybbie Branson fell in love and began a relationship in the later part of 1938. James tried to leave on Christmas Eve, but was found by Tom Branson and told that if he truly loved Sybbie, he would stay. He did.

Sybbie was very seriously injured in the accident and for a time it was feared that she would die. In those early days, a nurse by the name of Lily Becker supported Tom Branson through many tough nights. The two fell in love while Sybbie fought for her life, slowly recovered and the two were married in April of 1938. Tom agreed to stay at Downton and resume his old role as the estate manager. He discovers the estate had prospered enormously over the years by following the plans that Matthew Crawley had forged and by making very intelligent investments. George will be a very wealthy man some day. His future is secure.

Sybbie recovered eventually by the dedicated efforts of her personal nurse, Lily. A bond was formed tightly between Tom, Lily and Sybbie.

Lily discovered she was pregnant quite quickly after her marriage, and after a few rough patches, she and Tom accepted their new family as it would be. Jack Branson was born on Christmas Day, 1938 after a very long night...

Many other characters make appearances throughout the story including Mary, Edith, Robert and Cora of course, Marigold, The Bates', and many of the downstairs crew.

They will all make appearances in Part III as well.

(Check my profile for back stories on everyone.)

and now... Part III

* * *

 **World on Fire**

* * *

 **I Don't want to Set the World on Fire**

 **By the Inkspots.** recorded 1941

 _I don't want to set the world on fire_  
 _I just want to start a flame in your heart_  
 _In my heart I have but one desire_  
 _And that one is you no other will do_

 _I've lost all ambition for wordly acclaim_  
 _I just want to be the one you'd love_  
 _And with your admission that you'd feel the same_  
 _I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me_  
 _I don't want to set the world on fire_  
 _I just want to start a flame in your heart_

 _(I've lost all ambition for wordly acclaim)_  
 _I just want to be the one you'd love_  
 _(And with your admission could you'd feel the same)_  
 _I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me_  
 _I don't want to set the world on fire_  
 _I just want to start a flame in your heart..._

* * *

 **Early January 1939**

James O'Malley sat at the kitchen table in the former house of Lily Branson. A cup of tea sat nestled between his fingers and he sipped it occasionally while nervously awaiting his guests.

Tom and Lily had given him the keys to the house and permission to stay there as long as he wanted and he was grateful. He had given his resignation as the chauffeur of Downton Abbey on Christmas Eve and had been incredibly honoured at the gift from the Bransons, the two people who would someday be his in-laws. He hoped.

He had never hosted an Earl for tea and he wondered what Lord Grantham could possibly want to speak with him about. The message had arrived earlier in the day and he had been pacing around ever since.

He laughed to himself of what his mother would think with the knowledge that he was hosting an Earl. She wouldn't have believed it barely a year ago. His recent decision to stay in England and pursue his engagement to Sybbie Branson had meant silence from his family. It had been a hard decision to make, but the feelings he felt for the young woman were too strong to walk away from. He had tried... but now he was in it for the long run. He could only hope that his family would come around in time. He wanted his mother to be proud of him.

He noticed then that his hands were shaking so he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles hoping to alleviate some of his nerves. He looked at the clock, it was half past two and the Earl had stated in his message that he would be there at three o'clock sharp.

James stood up to heat the kettle again. His thoughts were suddenly of the future and he wondered if he and Sybbie would spend afternoons together on days like this. Most of the snow that had fallen on Christmas Eve had melted away, but the world was mucky and wet and going outside was bound to be a muddy experience. He smiled as he thought of making tea for his future wife. If it would ever happen. He hoped it would, but he and Sybbie were still young and she wanted to finish her nursing school before they were married. It would be at least a year away, but he would wait forever for her if she asked him to. He intended to. And prove to the family that he was worthy of being her husband.

The next half hour went by in the blink of an eye and as the clock on the mantle chimes three times, he heard the knock on the door. He walked to it, took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He braced himself for the reason of the short-noticed visit.

Lord Grantham and his valet stood outside with stern looks on their faces. James gulped.

"Good afternoon Sir. Won't you please come in?" James welcomed them both inside and took their hats and coats. He wasn't sure what to do or say so he just stood there awkwardly as Robert looked around and Bates stood just behind him.

The young Irishman looked at Bates to see any sort of reaction from him or any tell-tale sign of the reason for the visit. The older man with the cane stood stone-faced.

"Have you been in Lily's house before?" James asked, thinking of nothing else he could say. Lord Grantham looked back to him.

"I have. When Lily was taken by the baker I was here while the search was going on. And a few times years before that. But that's not why I am here my good man, I came to ask something of you." Robert stood watching the reaction of the young man.

James stuttered for a second, wondering what the Earl of Grantham could possibly need of him. It had only been revealed recently that he and Sybbie had been developing a relationship in secret and James had been avoiding the main house like the plague for fear of what Sybbie's Grandfather would do with him. Now it seemed it was time to face his punishment. Or scrutiny. He had no idea which.

"Would you come have some tea Sir?" James looked towards the kitchen, desperate for a distraction from both sets of eyes firmly upon him.

"That would be lovely O'Malley. Thank you." Robert followed the younger man into the kitchen and took a seat at the head of the table at James' request.

A pot of tea was placed on the table a short time later and Bates poured them all a cup, passed them around and then took a seat on the opposite side of the table from James. The three men sat in silence for a few minutes sipping from the cups respectively.

"I have plans for you O'Malley." Robert finally broke the silence and James crushed his cup into the saucer rather sharply at the words.

"And what might those be Sir?" He tried to set his cup down, but the rattle of the fine china gave away his shaking hands.

"I know you are good friends with George." Robert looked quickly to Bates and back again to the young man.

"I would consider him to be one of my best friends my Lord."

Lord Grantham took another sip of tea. There was no tremor in his hands.

"I know you have proven your loyalty to this family and especially to George. I had plans to make you his personal valet and for you to be his right hand man as he goes through his life. I was willing to pay you a tidy salary in exchange for your continued loyalty to him." Robert gazed carefully at James. "But now, with the news of your relationship with Sybbie, I think those plans have been thrown out the window. Unless you would consider breaking it off with her, to ensure a salary as long as you live to be employed by Downton Abbey."

"I would not consider that Sir. Not for any amount of money in the world. I love her, and I want to spend my life with her. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't go to the end of the earth to make sure George was safe. I would do that anyway." James hoped some of the disdain in his voice was more hidden than he thought. Was Lord Grantham trying to buy him off?

"I am happy to hear that my dear chap. As Bates has been by my side for so many years protecting my family and myself, I wish you to take the same role for George. He is the only heir of the estate and he must be protected from all the world is going to set before him in the next number of years. I want to be assured that you will be by his side. I trust you James. The loyalty you have shown has not gone unnoticed. What do you think of my offer?" Lord Grantham stared carefully across the table.

James was deep in thought for some time. He wasn't entirely sure what the Earl was asking. He would be George's friend without being prodded. But as he thought, he started to wonder about how loyal old Bates must have been to Lord Grantham over the years. He thought of the night they had both found the old baker hiding at Tom and Lily's house. He had never spoken a word about it to anyone and no word had ever come back to his ears about that night.

Obviously Bates had never spoken to anyone about it either. He wondered if that had been a test of his loyalty and his ability to keep his mouth shut. He had always wondered why Bates had taken him along that night. Perhaps that was why. And perhaps he had passed the test. He wondered how many secrets John Bates had locked away in his grey covered head.

Bates cleared his throat and brought James back to the present. When James looked at him, he had that slight little smile he sometimes had on his face. The smile that portrayed that he knew so much, but spoke so little. James smiled back slightly.

"I will always be on George's side. You have my word Sir. Until the day I die, I will ensure his safety."

"I just wonder what we will do with you now. If you plan on pursuing the relationship with my Granddaughter, we can't have you employed in the service of the estate. I wonder if you would be interested in working alongside Tom Branson. Perhaps someday you can be to the estate what he is now. Be his right-hand man so that when the day comes for George to inherit, you can be for him what Tom is to me. A trusted confidante who will only have the best interest of the family at stake. Would this interest you?" Robert had a look on his face that made him seem like his thoughts were both of the past and the future at the same time.

James was honoured. It seemed though, that the earlier implied comment of a buy-off had been replaced with an acceptance that he was going to pursue Sybbie until they were married. And that Lord Grantham would not stand in their way. James had read the diary of Sybbie's mother and it seemed to him that the Earl had changed his ways from twenty years previously. The young Irishman's fears of being shunned by both his family and the Crawleys were alleviated by half. It was only his own family back in Ireland who might never forgive him for wanting to marry the girl who had been responsible for the death of his younger brother. But that family did not know the entire truth. He would deal with them in time. Once they got to know Sybbie they would fall in love with her as he had. Or so he attempted to convince himself anyway.

"I would enjoy working alongside Mr. Branson. I would be honoured in fact." James felt a tear come to his eye but he fought it back. He had never imagined when he tried to make his escape on Christmas Eve what he would be truly be giving up. He would be eternally grateful to Tom Branson for convincing him to stay.

"Good then. I shall begin the preparations when Tom is not so busy with his new son. I think he will be pleased. There are two more things." Robert stared hard at James again,

"What is it?" James asked.

"I ask you not to tell George of our conversation here today. I don't want him to think that I am being over-protective, but I am. He is the sole heir to the estate and he must take over some day. I want to ensure that he is healthy and of sound mind when that day happens. I want to to be sure of the woman he chooses to marry some day that she is right for him and that she loves him for who he is, not what he is worth. "

"I'm sure it won't be for some time that he has to accept the responsibility." James tried to state how he knew the succession would occur some day. Bates snickered and Robert shot him a look.

"I hope that as well, but we must be prepared. If George should die without an heir, there is only one that could argue for the estate, but I hope it never comes to that. George is young and healthy and strong and I don't have to tell you how smart he is." Robert continued to speak, ignoring the truth that he would have to depart his mortal coil for George to inherit, "If we prepare now, it will not be as big of a shock to him. And now, there is one more thing I ask of you."

James waited silently for the next request. He had no idea what it could be.

Lord Grantham reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to James.

"I know for a fact that you haven't properly proposed to Sybbie. This ring was the ring that my father proposed to my mother with and I want you to have it. More, I want Sybbie to have it. And I am pleased that it will be you who is the one to give it to her. You're a good man James O'Malley and I think you will be a good husband to her. I give you my blessing." Robert smiled slightly at the look on the young man's face.

James was speechless. He opened the tiny box and stared at the beautiful elegant ring that was resting in the fine silk that lined its home. He struggled to find the appropriate words that would express his gratitude.

"I thank you Sir. From the bottom of my heart. She will love it." James finally manged to say anything. "I will make an oath to you here and now that I will always protect your Grandchildren. Marigold included. We have all become quite good friends over this past year and I swear to you it will always be. You can trust me."

Robert stood up and put his hand on the shoulder of the young man. "I know you will. I trust you entirely."

The two older men had achieved all they had come there to do and made their way to the sitting room to bid their good byes.

They left quickly and James was standing alone staring at the box in his hand. His future was in that box and soon it would be on the finger of the girl he loved with his entire heart. He would spend the rest of his days proving that he was worthy of her and loving her completely. He had given up his blood family to be with her, so the sacrifice had better be worth it. He knew it would be as he thought of the young woman and the life he was starting to realize might come to fruition. The life they would have together. He was happy. As happy as he had ever been. He couldn't have known how much his life would change the day he received the telegram informing him that his brother had been in an accident and his presence was required at Downton Abbey. Had it really only been just over a year ago? It was amazing what could happen in a year. He very much looked forward to the next one.

It could only get better.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

 _thank you for reading xx_


	2. Sybbie at School

_Continued:_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Early February, 1939**

Sybbie walked into the classroom and felt all eyes on her. She braced her shoulders and smiled at the nun sitting at the front of the room behind a rickety looking old wooden desk.. The woman in her habit did not smile back.

"Miss Branson, can you tell me why your ideals on punctuality differ from ours? And why we must all wait for you to grace us with your presence?" The grumpy woman glared at her and Sybbie felt her face go red.

"I'm sorry. I was having breakfast with my father. He came to visit last night with his wife and my little brother and..."

"I don't care. You will be on time, or you will leave this program. Do you understand?" The nun walked towards Sybbie and whacked her stick on across the top of Sybbie's desk, startling the young woman.

"I understand Sister Margaret." Sybbie wanted to disappear, she felt all the eyes of the other girls on her.

The nun then spoke to the entire class.

"Just because the granddaughter of Lord Grantham feels she can make up her own rules, does not mean that she can. Let this be one of your first lessons of being a nurse. Your patients don't care what you have going on in your lives. Their care is your first priority and it always will be." The woman stopped in front of the classroom and turned around sharply to face them all. "Are you writing this down?"

The scribble of pencils on paper was the only thing that was heard from all of the students.

The nun continued with her lecture and Sybbie heard two girls behind her whispering loud enough to be overheard.

"She's the granddaughter of Lord Grantham. That means she's George Crawley's cousin. He's such a dream. We should be friends with her so we could meet him. He's handsome and incredibly rich. He's a great catch."

Another girl whispered back.

"Only to meet George Crawley. One of the other girls told me that she has a fiance and a bastard baby. They saw her walking through town last night pushing a pram... I guess they'll let anyone into this school as long as they have enough money and the right influences."

Sybbie turned her head slightly trying to see the second girl that had spoken. She looked into the eyes of a pretty blonde girl with a sinister grin on her face. The smile detracted from the girl's looks and Sybbie knew instantly that this girl was not to be trusted. She turned her head a little further and smiled sweetly back.

"It was my little brother you ninny. And George Crawley would never give you the time of day. He's not into serpents." Sybbie whispered back, but she did not notice that Sister Margaret had approached her desk.

The stick whipped across the desk again and Sybbie jumped.

"Miss Branson, I beg you not to try my patience any more today. Final warning." She continued walking and Sybbie dared one more glance back at the blonde girl whose name she thought was Catherine.

The other girl was glaring at Sybbie with a viscous look and Sybbie realized she had just made an enemy. She didn't care though. She wasn't there to make friends, she was there to learn to become a nurse. She would make her mother proud, and Lily and her dad too. And it was only a few weeks until she could see James again. That would keep her going.

She looked back down to the paper on the desk and scratched down some notes of what the nun was lecturing about. She sighed. Hopefully being there was the right decision. She missed Downton Abbey.

* * *

 **Mid March 1939,**

* * *

Sybbie sat waiting in the park. Patiently.

Or not really. George would be along shortly to meet her and accompany her back to Downton. He had sent her a message that he would be in London to enquire about writing his exams and he would wait another day for her to be finished so they could head back home together. Sybbie was very excited to spend some time alone with her cousin. She missed him, his goofy grin and his amicable sense of humour. She missed having him to talk to on a regular basis.

It was term break at the nursing school and Sybbie was very much looking forward to seeing her father, Lily, her brother, and especially James. Her entire family actually. It had felt like months since she had seen them, though in reality it had only been two weeks since her father and brother had visited her on a weekend. Sybbie had marvelled at how little Jack had grown and how much he was starting to resemble his father. Tom thought he looked like Lily and neither could argue the baby had Lily's smile and dimple that Tom loved so much.

The young woman smiled at the thought of seeing her entire family again. She had never been separated so long from her father and even though she argued with herself that she was a modern, strong, independent woman, she missed her Dad terribly.

And James. He had sneaked over to visit with her a few Saturdays past while in the city running an errand for the estate. He only had a few hours to spare, but Sybbie was so happy that he had taken the time to visit. She missed their chats while he worked on the cars of the estate. And her driving lessons with him. And the feeling of her heart skipping a beat whenever he graced her with a gentle touch. She thought about him often and hoped he thought of her as well. She would be relieved to know just how much he missed her too. She would find out when she got home. James and George would surely get together shortly after they arrived home and her cousin had proven on many occasion to be a gentlemanly chaperone for the young couple.

Sybbie wondered to herself how much her father had to do with the fact that George never left the two of them alone for a minute. Sybbie suspected it was a lot, but she respected her father's love for her and his need to make sure she was safe. Her Granny had told her in a letter that she also suspected Tom and James were becoming good friends. They had been working together a great deal lately and James was proving a valuable assistant to the current estate manager. It would bode well for her and James' future if her father respected the man she intended to marry some day. She was thinking about the young Irishman's roguish grin and was deep in thought and didn't even hear George approaching her.

She jumped and squealed when he put his hands over her eyes and then laughed hysterically at her reaction. She was mad at him for only a minute and then smiled.

"You beast. You scared me." She swatted him in the chest and then held her arms out for a hug.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking about..." George's light blue eyes sparkled at her.

"Not what you are thinking. Come, let's go get my bags. We only have a few hours before the train." Sybbie shook her head at her cousin. She missed him so terribly while she had been away at school. His blonde hair flopped charmingly as he tossed his head back while he laughed.

George held out his arm for the young woman to take and she did and the two of them chatted happily as they walked back to the dorm rooms that were nearly vacant as just about everyone had left for spring break. A few nuns grunted a greeting at her as the two of them went up the front steps.

"You had better wait down here. I don't need any more gossip being spread about me from whomever is left about." Sybbie whispered at her cousin as the two nuns turned to watch her.

"We can't have that." George smiled questioningly at her, but she brushed him off and headed quickly up the old stairs that led to the girls bedrooms on the second level of the old building.

George smiled politely at the nuns, tipped his hat to them and they both glared at him for a second and then hurried off to wherever they had originally been going. George laughed to himself. He wondered how Sybbie had been treated in her time but he knew they would have the entire trip back to Downton to discuss about their goings on over the past few months. He looked forward to it very much.

He walked back down the steps and turned to look up to see if he could tell which bedroom was Sybbie's. He saw her wave from the window and hold up one finger in a gesture to indicate she would only be a moment. He smiled and waved back and when he looked back down there was a pretty blonde girl standing by the door staring at him. He could tell by the way her expression shifted that she might not be a girl to trust entirely, but she seemed pleasant enough. And she was very good looking. And it would be rude not to say hello. So he did. She strode over to him and held out her hand so he could hold it and greet her properly.

"Hello, may I introduce myself? The blonde girl blinked sweetly at the tall blonde teenager.

"Only if I may first... I'm George Crawley. I'm very pleased to meet you..." He paused so she could answer.

"My name is Catherine Bedford. My uncle is the Duke of Bedford."

"Good for him. But it's very nice to meet you. Why are you still about? Aren't you going home to see your family?" George smiled politely, completely unaware of how unintentionally charming he naturally was.

"They're all abroad right now. I would be going to a big empty house." Catherine lied. Though her uncle was a duke, her own father had turned his back on the money from the family and chosen to live his own life. Their home was actually a modest house in East London. That's why Catherine had been forced by him to attend the school where she didn't particularly want to be. He insisted that she learn the importance of earning one's own money for true fulfilment.

Catherine had every intention of marrying rich and never working a day in her life, but she hadn't found the right bait yet. She was a bit smitten by the young Mister Crawley. He was even more handsome up close than the time she had seen him at a ball about six months previously. She smiled shyly at him and twisted her toe on the ground.

"I don't suppose your family would want another guest for the holiday would they?" She laughed meekly and tried to make it appear as though she was joking. She looked up at him and noticed his brow was furrowed in thought.

"I can't see why not. My family loves to entertain. Would you be able to obtain permission in such a short time?" George asked the young girl who had suddenly burst into a radiant smile.

"I can get it. Do you think my friend Clara could come as well? She's also stuck here all alone for the holiday. It would be ever so kind of you!" Catherine had already turned slightly away before he could fully answer.

"I suppose it would be alright. I'll ring ahead and let them know. Actually, it would be fun to spend some time with a few of Sybbie's school chums. We can tell each other of embarrassing tales about her and make her blush." George winked at the young woman standing before him and she blinked hard, surprised by the blueness of his eyes.

Perhaps he wouldn't be so hard to lure after all. If she could only get him alone for a little while and work her wiles on him, she was sure she could ensnare him. She smiled sweetly at him and told him she would go ask her friend Clara how quickly they could be packed for a week away. George smiled back and said he would wait for them both.

Sybbie came down the stairs and burst open the door and walked as quickly as she could to her cousin. She was fuming and George suddenly felt scared of her. He had seen that look before.

"What did you do?" She dropped her bags and threw her arms up.

"What do you mean?" George held up his own hands in defence.

"Did you seriously just invite Catherine and Clara to spend the week at Downton?" Her brown eyes were flaring.

"It was the polite thing to do. Neither of them have anywhere to be and how terrible is it to spend the week stuck away with some old nuns and no fun to be had for miles?" George tried to defend himself. He failed to mention out loud that he thought Catherine was very pretty as well and he would like to get to know her better. "Come now Sybbie. It's the polite thing to do. And you know it."

She backed down, but she did sigh loudly to let him know she wasn't entirely fond of his quick thinking. She was sure Catherine had been loitering around all day waiting for a chance to get close to George. Sybbie had mentioned at lunch that he would be meeting her. Catherine must have overheard. Oh well, thought Sybbie. She would just have to keep a close eye on those two girls while they were guests in her home. Perhaps if they saw where she lived, they would both respect a bit more. Perhaps some good could come out of it.

Sybbie and George stood waiting as the taxi pulled up but the girls still hadn't appeared.

"We have to get going. We'll miss the train." Sybbie tried to get George to leave without them, but he told her to settle down. That they had plenty of time.

Finally both Catherine and Clara made an appearance with the two of them both carrying overstuffed travel bags that had been hastily packed. George helped them into the taxi and Sybbie rolled her eyes when Catherine smiled so sweetly and thanked him in a fake, high pitched sing-song voice.

The ride to the train station was filled with Clara nattering on about never being asked to stay in such a grand house before and wasn't she excited. Catherine tried to shush her occasionally but George didn't seem to mind. Every time he looked at Catherine she blushed and looked down.

Sybbie bit her tongue, she she knew it was just an act. She hoped that Catherine acted so foolishly that George would not take long to get over his apparent initial infatuation with the girl. She watched her cousin trying to sneak glances at the blonde girl. It annoyed her, but she kept quiet.

They caught the train back to Downton with no problems. George purchased two tickets for the guests that he had invited while Catherine went on and on about how sweet and kind George was to do that for them. Sybbie was forced to bite her tongue again as George seemed to revel in the attention of the blonde girl. It was only a matter of time before Catherine revealed her true self in front of him and Sybbie just hoped she was there to see it.

The trip seemed to go by quickly but every time Sybbie tried to speak with George, Catherine butted in with some story involving herself and how great her family was. By the time the train pulled up to the familiar station, Sybbie wanted to strangle the blonde girl. Even George wasn't seeming as impressed by her as he initially was, but he was in it for the week now anyway. No going back.

They all made their way onto the platform and Sybbie noticed the familiar face that she had been hoping to see. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Dad! I missed you so much! How is Jack? And Lily!" Sybbie was energetic in her greeting to her father and he just smiled at her proudly.

"They're all fine darling. Excited to see you. Everyone is." Tom pulled his daughter into a tight hug again. "My God I missed you."

Father and daughter stayed in the tight embrace while the rest of the youth watched the happy scene. The two other girls quietly envied Sybbie for being so obviously loved by her father. Neither of them had ever had such a display with their own fathers. Catherine's father was very proper from his upbringing and rarely showed emotion. Clara's father was working in a factory so much that she rarely saw him anyway.

George waited patiently while Sybbie and Tom greeted and then saw James coming in through the front doors. He had probably been parking the car. George waved hello and gestured for James to follow him to get everyone's luggage. The two girls ignored the two younger men as Sybbie introduced them to her father. They were charmed enough to respect him immediately. Tom led them all outside and asked the two girls to wait by the car as George and James approached with the first load of luggage.

Tom asked George to walk with him and strolled out of earshot of the two young women. Sybbie had gone back into the station, she had left her favourite pink scarf on the train and went to retrieve it.

Catherine and Clara just stared at each other. Surprised by the familial display put on.

"I need to find out which bedroom is George's when we get to the house." Catherine finally broke their silence with her friend.

"Oh for heaven's sake, at least wait a night or two." Clara looked around to see if they were being overheard. She only saw the man she was sure was just the driver, as he was loading bags into the back of the car. "Wait, I have an idea... You there. Driver."

James poked his head into sight. "Yes?"

"Come here boy." Catherine took over the conversation.

James approached the two young women with a questioning look on his face.

Catherine spoke again. "If I give you this, will you be kind enough to show me the direction of a certain Master Crawley's bedroom when we arrive at the house. Offer to take me on a tour and then just let me know which room it is when we get there. You won't get caught. I'll make sure of it." She smiled wickedly at the driver and pulled a five note out of her purse. She passed it to James. He accepted it and tucked it into his pocket with a wink.

"Sure thing Miss. If you'll pardon me, I have to go get the rest of the bags." James turned from them and practically ran into the station.

The two girls continued to plot amongst themselves while they waited for everyone to gather back at the car.

James ran into the station not so much looking for the rest of the bags, but a certain young lady that he hadn't yet properly greeted. And he had to greet her with some unnerving news. He saw her standing by the platform door tying the nearly forgotten scarf around her neck and leaped up to her in a few running bounds.

He smiled so wide at her and kissed her quickly on the mouth. She smiled back.

"I've got to tell you something." He seemed overly excited about something. Sybbie noticed right away. But she couldn't resist teasing him anyway.

"You love me madly and have missed me terribly. I know James." She dared to kiss him quickly back.

He smiled dreamily and then shook his head. "Of course that's true. But there's something about those girls you should know. They're not so sweet as you might think." He grabbed her hand and headed back up onto the platform with her.

"I know! George is such a fool sometimes. Tell me!"

James divulged to her the transaction that had just occurred. She was shocked and the two of them hatched a plan to get rid of the girls before they did something George regretted. They ran off together to the ticket window.

George and Tom headed back towards the car and George had his eye on the blonde girl. He had slightly regretted inviting her to the house. The train ride with her had annoyed him after awhile, and he knew fairly quickly that if she annoyed him this quickly, there was no future for them. But, he had to do the proper thing and follow through on his invite. He would have to be a courteous host to them. And he knew it. He smiled at Catherine despite his regret. She smiled back, a sweet fake smile that he instantly saw through. How odious was this girl?

As he and Tom walked together back to the car, it had felt good to stretch his legs after the train trip, he saw Sybbie and James walking arm in arm back to the car as well but from the opposite direction. Sybbie looked smug and George wondered what had happened to make her look that way. James looked quite proud of himself as well.

The two guests turned to look to see where George's gaze was directed and they were both more than slightly shocked to see Sybbie and James arm in arm.

Sybbie looked arrogant as she approached the girls and introduced James to them as her fiance. James snickered at the look on the girls faces as they realized they were caught.

James spoke quietly into George's ear so nobody else could hear and Catherine wanted to disappear while he did so. The look on George's face as he glared at her was enough to let her know she was beat.

George stepped in and told them both, that his Uncle Tom had just informed him that the family was actually taking a surprise trip to Scotland for the week and the entire staff would be going with them. And that he was dreadfully sorry but he had acted hastily and he would have to retract his invite. James handed him two slips of paper while he spoke and he read them quickly.

"Here are two tickets back to London and there will be a car to drive you back to the school when you get there. All expenses will be paid including a meal for you in London. And I hope you accept my sincerest apologies at my blunder." George smiled as falsely sweet as Catherine was capable of and the station master approached them from behind.

"Ladies, the train is leaving shorty, so I must insist you take your seats." He nudged them both slightly in the direction of the station and neither girl was able to squeak out a single sound. When the door had closed behind them, the group gathered by the car all turned back towards each other.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked as he held the back door open for his daughter. He surprised her when he got in the back seat with her.

"You're letting him drive?" Sybbie pointed to James in shock.

"Of course. I want to hear all about school and what you've learned. I trust him. Don't worry." Tom winked at his daughter and smiled. He had missed her so much.

As James walked around the car ahead of George, to open the door for him, George spoke quietly to him.

"I owe you one mate. Thanks for getting me out of that one." George looked incredibly relived and thankful at the same time.

"Nah. This one's on me." James laughed as he pulled the fiver out of his pocket.

George just shook his head and smiled. James continued to laugh as he went back around to the driver's side. He got in, started the engine and adjusted the mirror so that it was focused on Sybbie's face. When he caught her eye he winked at her and then changed his expression serious quickly as he prepared to drive his most precious friends back to their home.

It was going to be a fun week. Everyone was home. Life was good.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

 _thank you for reading... xx_

next chapter: Sybbie comes face to face with someone from her past. George catches Marigold doing something suspicious. James, Tom and George plot.


	3. Chapter 3

continued:

 _Thanks TammyTeresa for the little kick of inspiration I needed. Thank you._

* * *

 **Mid-Late March 1939**

* * *

James and Sybbie stood together in the garage. She had her head resting against his shoulder and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. They swayed together slowly to the music that played from the player that George manned from the side.

It had been a delightful week the three of them had spent together, doing nothing other really than enjoying each others company. Two of them more-so than the others, but not by much.

Sybbie smiled into his shoulder when she felt his hand creep down a little further on her back. George cleared his throat from where he was sitting and the two of them looked in his direction to see his raised eyebrow and his questioning grin.

"That's a little too close there James..." George started to laugh when the two of them stepped away from each other.

"You're impossible." Sybbie stuck her tongue out at her cousin and he changed the record. She kept hold of James' hand but they wandered over to a car parked near them and sat on the hood. Enough dancing for now. Sybbie felt it getting rather warm in the room and she shouldn't appear to dinner with a glistening brow and flushed cheeks. It was becoming difficult at times to be in a group with her fiance, but she knew they must wait.

Since he had formally proposed before she had gone off to school, they had discussed when they should like to be married many times. Sybbie wanted to finish her schooling and James hoped he could reconcile with his family before they wed. They both agreed that they would wait a year and see what time would bring. There was no rush. In the meantime, they simply enjoyed getting to know each other better. And George was always with them.

He had diffused a few tense discussions and egged the two of them on more than a few times. Ever the middleman. And he loved his task. He drove his cousin and James crazy sometimes, but they wouldn't change anything in the world. Sybbie was just enjoying her time away from school and being with her family. She smiled at the memories the week had already formed for her.

George stood up suddenly as some fast tempo music started to play from the old player. He danced his way over to Sybbie and tried to get her to dance with him but she playfully declined. George made them laugh as he continued to move around the garage pretending to have an invisible partner. Marigold came into the garage just as George passed by the door and he grabbed her before she could protest and started to swing her around. The folder she had been carrying fell to the ground and she laughed as hard as anyone at her cousin's antics. Sybbie nearly fell off the car she was laughing so hard and James wiped tears from his eyes.

The song wasn't quite over when the door opened again and a petite blonde girl poked her head inside. George smiled and went to her and grabbed her to dance before she could say anything. He spun the young girl around and her cheeks glared bright red but she danced along with the young, tall, blonde man. The song eventually came to an end and George stood trying to catch his breath, smiling his incredibly charming smile at the oldest Bates daughter.

"I just came to let you all know that the gong has gone off and dinner will be served in about an hour. And Miss Sybbie, your father will be at dinner." It was all she could manage to say as she felt the gaze of Master Crawley would surely burst her heart.

Lena's blush gave her away to all but the young man standing before her. She stared at her toes for a moment or two and then fled from the room as fast as she could, her message from her father delivered.

James looked to Sybbie and winked while she smiled back at him as she glanced over to George who was oblivious to the young girl and was bent over to help Marigold pick up the papers she had dropped. Sybbie just sighed. Her cousin would melt the hearts of many women in his lifetime, and likely he wouldn't notice but a few of them.

George was knelt down gathering up all of Marigold's papers. Many of the loose pages were drawings, of horses and other animals but there was one of Tom and Lily on their wedding day that caught his eye.

"Marigold, this is amazing. You should give it to them. Lily would love it." He held up the drawing to the light and was impressed at the detail and the likeness of his Uncle and Aunt. They looked so happy in the drawing.

Marigold pulled it back from him and tucked it into the folder she held. "It's just a sketch. Not good enough to be seen by anyone."

George stared after her for a second and then reached down to pick up a thin workbook that lay on the floor. He held it up to read the title. It was a German language book and he recognized some writing on the cover as belonging to Marigold.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"Oh, the tutor was just helping me learn some languages. I already speak Italian, French and English. I thought another few couldn't hurt." She had a strange look on her face when she spoke and George noticed it. He thought it strange that she was so secretive about it, but he was hungry and wanted to go in to dinner. He would question her some other time.

He stood up to see James saying good bye to Sybbie. In a very affectionate way. He smirked but looked away to give them both a moment.

"You won't stay for dinner James?" George spoke over his shoulder, trying to break apart the two.

James had to stop his activity to answer his friend.

"No. Thank you though. I should get back to the village. I have to look over some numbers for Mr. Branson. I should have them for tomorrow and I didn't even have a chance to look them over today." He smiled back at Sybbie. She was the reason for his distraction and he was happy for it. Thrilled actually. It had been a great week having his girl home again.

"Well, you better get going before you are sacked and I have to bring my family shame by marrying an unemployed Irishman." Sybbie smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips again. Then she pushed him gently towards her car, "Pick me up tomorrow morning and we'll go for a drive. If that's okay with George that is." She turned towards her cousin and smiled broadly at him.

"Just let me know when and where to be, I would love to go for a drive with you both." George seemed very excited by the outing.

They all laughed. George opened the garage door so James could drive out and the young Irishman waved good bye to his friends so they could go and prepare for dinner. The three cousins went into the house and went their separate ways up to their rooms and all were in delightful moods.

As they met again in the drawing room, the family was gathering in preparation for dinner. Tom stood by the fireplace and held Jack in his arms, showing him the flowers that sat upon the mantle. Jack was giggling and Tom smiled. Lily and Cora sat on one of the sofas chatting happily and Robert stood mixing a drink. He turned to greet his three oldest Grandchildren as they entered and the family spoke happily to be in each others company. Sybbie took her brother from her father and sat cooing at him until they were told to enter the dining room.

Barrow grimaced when they brought the baby into the dining room with them. He was old fashioned and thought the baby should be put to bed, but no one else questioned it so he went along with it, as though he would have any say in any matter that the family chose to do. As Sybbie passed him, a letter fell from her pocket. He bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a letter that had been delivered to the house while Sybbie was away at school. He had given it to her a few days previously but she had made no mention of what might have been in it, and the two of them had spoken at length many times about a great many number of things. Barrow adored the girl and was reminded of her mother's personality constantly through her. He cherished their times together and guided her in many topics that she queried him about.

The Butler decided he would give it back to her after they had eaten. No point in interrupting her as she sat down to dinner. She had her arms full with her brother anyway. He tucked the letter in his pocket and continued his duty of supervising the dinner service so that it went off without a hitch. And it did.

After dinner, with the family gathered back again, Barrow stole a quick moment to give Sybbie the letter in his pocket. She took it gratefully and changed the subject quickly when he enquired what it might contain. George was watching the two of them from across the room and was wondering what was going on. He approached his cousin just as Barrow walked off and sat down beside her.

"What was that letter that Barrow just gave you? You look as though it might have upset you..." George stared at his cousin and watched a tear come to her eye.

"I need your help George, but you can't tell James..."

"Can't tell James what?" Neither of them had noticed Sybbie's father walk up behind them with his sleeping son in his arms.

Tears fell down Sybbie's cheek, whatever was in the letter was clearly troubling her

"Tell us Sybbie..." George leaned towards his cousin, Tom leaned closer as well.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. xx_

 _To be continued... (sooner than later) ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_continued..._

 _and I am so sorry for the delay... xo thanks for sticking with this._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

George took Sybbie by the hand and helped her up from the sofa upon which she sat. He could tell by the look in her eye that whatever was in the letter was troubling her deeply and she would not likely wish to speak within earshot of her grandparents. George wondered if it was unfortunate that Tom had overheard already but Sybbie did not seem too upset by her father's involvement. He knew that father and daughter kept very little from each other and this must be big if Sybbie had not even told him.

Tom handed his son over to Lily and she looked at him questioningly. He leaned close to her and whispered something in her ear. Lily looked quickly over to the two making their way to the door and looked back at her husband. He kissed her gently on the cheek and watched lovingly as their son shifted slightly and then fell fast asleep in his mother's arms. Marigold looked up from the book she was reading but didn't pay much attention to the goings on. Cora was distracted by gently stroking the baby's head and smiling lovingly at the two sitting next to her. Robert was speaking with his Butler and didn't notice at all as the three left the room for some privacy.

They went just a few rooms down and sat quietly in the dimly lit room waiting for Sybbie to spill what was so clearly troubling her. George put his hand on her knee, silently encouraging her that no matter what it was, they would handle it.

She took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her father. She saw only concern and the deep love for her that was always there.

"When we left Boston, there was something you didn't know about me." She paused, looked down at her hands and then continued.

"I was involved with a man."

George heard his Uncle gasp slightly and then nod, as though he had actually known this.

"Well, when we were coming to vacation here for the holidays last year, he had proposed to me before we left." She paused again.

"Now that I was unaware of..." Tom muttered barely out loud.

Sybbie started to cry. George moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She managed to only let out a few sobs and compose herself quickly.

"I told him yes. I had no idea at the time that we would be staying here, and I had no way of knowing that I would meet James and decide to stay..."

The men in the room were a bit shocked.

"Have you spoken with him since we've been here?" Tom asked his daughter.

"I wrote him a letter last fall telling him I was no longer interested in him, but I didn't tell him why. That was the last communication he had from me." Sybbie wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He kept writing me, refusing to accept that it was over between us. I didn't worry too much about it. I was here, and he was way back in America. I thought he would just accept it in time. Apparently I was wrong."

She held the letter out to her father and waited silently while he read it. When he was done he held the letter out to George and waited for Sybbie's permission for George to read it as well. She nodded and then looked back down.

George scanned the letter quickly and tucked it back into the envelope. He kept it in his hands while his mind whirled.

"You have to help me get rid of him. And James cannot find out. He'll be so hurt." Sybbie pleaded with her cousin.

"The letter says he'll be here next week. You'll be back in school by then, we can take care of him." George tried to reassure his cousin.

The two of them plotted a number of schemes but Tom remained suspiciously quiet. Eventually the younger two noticed and stared at him. He finally made eye contact.

"You cannot keep this from James." Was what he finally said.

"But Dad, this will hurt him. Peter makes it seem like we've been in touch this whole time, and he's coming here to take me away to marry him. And he says I must have been held against my will for me not to have contacted him."

"Do you love this Peter Sullivan?" Tom asked his daughter, while he tried to place a face to the name. He knew a few Sullivans in Boston and he wondered if this was the son of the banker that he had dealt with on occasion.

"Of course I don't, I mean not anymore. I may have once, but that was just a child's dream. I want to marry James. I have no doubt of this."

"Then you must tell him. A relationship cannot be built on lies Sybbie. If you start lying to him now, it will be too easy for you to do it again in the future. You owe it to him to tell him."

"He won't be mad. He loves you too. He will fight for you..." George added his thoughts to the mix. He agreed with his Uncle that James should know.

"I know he does. I just don't want him to be hurt by the thought that I have been meddling around behind his back." Sybbie was starting to agree with them, Tom and George could both see it in her.

"He loves you Sybbie. And he knows you love him too. He would be more hurt if you continue to keep the truth from him." Her father made so much sense and she knew it. Her quick glance at him told him he was right.

"So what do we do?" Sybbie looked at the two.

"Tomorrow, we go to James and tell him what is going on. Then you go back to school and let us handle this Peter Sullivan situation. With the help of your fiance." Tom stood up and smiled at his daughter. "We'll get through this. You haven't done anything wrong darling. It's just a misunderstanding."

Sybbie stood up too and flung herself into her father's arms. Tom secretly hoped that she would never stop doing that and George lamented at the wonderful relationship the two of them had. He couldn't help but wonder if his own father would have been so understanding.

"You two should get up to bed and I should think about getting my wife and son home. It's getting late." Tom turned and walked out of the room leaving the two cousins facing each other.

"Do you think he's mad?" Sybbie wondered out loud to her cousin.

"Not mad. I'd say disappointed." George tried to reassure her.

"That's much worse." Sybbie kept her head down as she walked out of the room. She hoped she hadn't ruined everything with her secret. "Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Sybbie. Sleep well." Though he was quite sure she would not.

And with that he was left alone with his thoughts and his laments.

* * *

 **One week later:**

* * *

"Do you think that's him?" James and George were both crouched down in the front seat of the car watching the passengers from the recently arrived train depart the front door of the station.

"How am I supposed to know. I've never seen him before either." George dared an annoyed glance at his his friend.

"I know. I know. I just want to know..." James trailed off.

"You want to know if Sybbie's first love compares to you." George smirked.

"No... it's not that... well... yes. That's part of it." James looked pale and clammy under his hat. George suddenly felt bad for teasing him.

"Well, she chose you mate, So you've got nothing to worry about. Look, over there!"

A tall, dark haired young man left the doors behind him and looked around carefully. He carried a canvas bag over his shoulder and James and George both knew this was their man. George jumped out of the car and strode up to the newcomer. George towered over him, though Peter was quite tall himself. James couldn't hear what George was saying, but he clearly had the American at ease with his natural charm. The two of them strode over to the car and James jumped out to open the doors for them. His chauffeur uniform was itching him terribly. He had forgotten how uncomfortable it was, but he was also sweating from nerves.

Peter barely paid any attention to him at all as he followed George into the back seat. James shut the door behind them and climbed back into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled away from the curb while listening carefully to the conversation in the back seat.

George was goading Peter into talking about Sybbie. The American went on and on about how he and Sybbie were going to see each other again and he knew that she would fall madly in love with him again. And her terrible father who had been obviously keeping her from communicating with him was going to get a talking to.

James caught the eye of George at one point in the mirror and James muffled a smile at George rolling his eyes back at him. James had been so worried, but this man, who Sybbie had once cared about was nothing more than a bag of wind. He bragged about how rich his father was, but George could read the tag on his bundle that he travelled third class from America. Surely no rich banker would let his son travel in third class.

And Peter kept talking. And talking. By the time they had reached Downton Abbey, James was ready to slug the mouth off the man in the car. Some of the things he said about Sybbie were not entirely complimentary either. George hoped silently that James would hold his temper and stick to the plan.

George and Peter entered the main house without James. He stayed behind to watch the car but he made no effort to put it back in the garage.

Barrow led the two of them to The Earl's front room where most of the business was conducted. Robert stood up to greet the man and Tom stayed in the chair on Robert's right hand side. He had no desire to shake the hand of the man who had entered with George, though it would be considered quite rude of him. He didn't care. He had gotten some information about the son of the banker from contacts back in Boston and he did not like what he had heard. Apparently Peter was quite the ladies man. Never mind he was a degenerate gambler and drinker as well.

Some small talk passed between the Earl and the American set before him.

"Let's get down to business then shall we?" Robert glanced quickly at Tom and back to Peter.

"I don't have any business with you. I just want to see Sybbie. I'm sure she's dying to see me." Peter looked smug.

"Of that my dear man, I am sure you are quite wrong."

Robert then went on to explain how Sybbie was quite happy in her new life, and she had made no mention at all of any Peter Sullivan in the nearly year and a half she had been back. And that she had found someone new and she was perfectly happy now.

The look on Peter's face did little to mask his shock at being spoken to in such a matter. Tom delighted inwardly because he was quite sure that Peter had no idea what a powerful man the Lord of Grantham was.

Eventually Peter stood up sputtering.

"You're going to pay for this old man. I will tell the newspapers of some scandal that will break this family."

"You know nothing of this family." George stood up as well. He would stop Peter before he did something physical to his Grandfather.

"I'll make something up. It doesn't matter." Peter practically spat at George, suddenly knowing he had been set up from the moment he set foot in the car.

"If you know anything of this family it's that we are incredibly protective of one another. And we have faced enough real scandals in my time that a threat from an American scoundrel does not even make me flinch." Robert leaned over the desk and held out a cheque towards the young man.

"What's that?" Peter eyed it suspiciously.

"This would have been yours if you had come in here and acted like a gentleman. It was a little reimbursement for your troubles to come all the way over here to see a girl that has happily moved on from you. But instead you came in here and acted like a hyena and insulted the people who mean everything to me. Now I offer you nothing but my wishes for a safe trip back to America empty handed." The Earl ripped up the piece of paper and tossed in the general direction of the young man.

"Barrow? If you would be so kind as to escort this man out of my site. He will not be staying for dinner." Barrow had appeared from around the corner. Another backup if things had gone badly.

"Very good my Lord." Barrow took Peter by the elbow and led him quickly out of the room.

George was the first one to start to chuckle. It wasn't long before the three of them were lost in laughter.

"I don't know what Sybbie saw in that snake." George composed himself first

"She's like her mother. She loves too easily, before she thinks of the consequences..." Robert stuttered when he saw the look on Tom's face. "Oh Tom I apologize. I didn't mean..."

"It's quite alright. I have no question that Sybbie gets that trait from her mother. And she and I are here because of it."

"Quite true Tom. I am grateful as well."

George watched the faces of both men melt back into some memory that each held dear of the departed loved one. He wondered but didn't ask.

Barrow led the now-silent man to the front door.

"If you hurry, I am sure you will be able to catch the evening train. You will find no rooms available in the village, I'm sure Lord Grantham will be sure of that before you reach the limits. Safe travels." And with that Peter Sullivan was left standing on the gravel of the front drive of Downton Abbey. He looked up to see James standing beside the car smoking a cigarette.

"You there, driver. Can you give me a lift into town?"

"I don't know. I haven't been given permission from the Earl..." James looked hesitant. He knew by the short visit of Peter that things had gone according to plan. Their plan. Not his.

"I can pay you." Peter pulled a ten note from his billfold and handed it to James who pretended like it was the most amount of money he had ever seen.

"Sure thing. Hop in"

James opened the door for Peter and the two of them drove off as quickly as Peter could push him.

It wasn't long down the road they had travelled before Peter broke the silence with the driver. He went on and on about how he and Sybbie would have consummated their relationship that very night if the meddling Grandfather hadn't poisoned her against him. He was going to have to visit a brothel to get it out of his system before he headed back home.

James bit his tongue and stopped the car.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I just remembered that I hate you and you can walk into town. I'm going back to the Abbey. You can take the car and be charged with theft before you board the train, or you can start walking. I really don't care what you do."

James turned towards the house and took his hat and jacket off. He wouldn't need them again any time soon he hoped. He didn't even look back as he heard the car door shut and footsteps start in the other direction. It took all the strength he had not to bury the bastard in a shallow grave. He owed it to his fiance to not be charged with murder.

He entered the house and George was waiting for him with a big smile.

"I thought you were actually going to drive him into town!"

"Are you insane? He can walk and think. What are your plans now?" James smiled wryly at his friend.

"I think you could use a pint. Let's go in to the pub." George put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Donk told me that he made sure that the only train ticket left for tonight was in the stock car. We can have a drink and laugh at him travelling with the other pigs."

James laughed.

"It's on me." He pulled the note out of his own pocket and tucked it into George's.

"How do you keep doing that?" George laughed

"I'm very resourceful. Don't you know that about me yet?"

The two friends laughed as they walked back to where James had left the car. Hopefully they had seen the last of Peter Sullivan as they passed him on the road.

* * *

to be continued...

 _thank you for reading. xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_continued..._

 _2 chapters in a week? wooooo! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Mid-August, 1939**

The party had been magnificent. So many people had been in attendance and the music was still playing from the grand ballroom of Downton Abbey as she sealed the envelope to leave on the mantle in the library. Likely no one would see it until the morning but by then she would be well on her way.

Sybbie had looked so beautiful at her birthday party and James had been a total gentleman all evening catering to her. They were so sweet together and Marigold hoped more than anything that she would someday find a man who looked at her the way James looked at Sybbie. She knew she had neither the charm nor the looks of her cousin, but Sybbie always made her feel like she was pretty. And Lily. She would miss Lily. Tom's wife was a constant source of confidence for her and always made her feel like she was the centre of the world whenever they would speak, which Marigold tried to do often. She adored the Bransons and little Jack was such a delightful baby. She would miss them immensely and was pained to think of the secret she had been keeping. But no one could know what her real motives were. She had to do it.

Her voyage had been planned for months and she had kept the details of it secret from everyone. She had been slowly withdrawing money from the bank account that her mother had set up for her when she had come back to Downton. She had enough to make the return voyage and pay for any accommodations. The only person who had even quirked an eyebrow at her was her cousin. It had been hard not to tell him, he was probably her best friend in the world but what she needed to do was for herself. She knew he would talk her out of it. She had to do it.

She had overheard so much talk amongst the adults at the party about the whisperings of war again. She had decided by midnight that tonight had to be the night that she would leave. By the time she was back she would hopefully have all the answers she needed and everyone would forgive her for leaving the way she had. She knew her grandparents would forgive her eventually, and her mother would be mad, but hopefully she would understand as well. Her entire adventure would depend on a series of hopes and dreams. She knew she would likely not find what she was hoping to find, but she had to try. And it was now or never. If the story was true, she could go on with the rest of her life. If it was not, then she would have many more questions that needed answers.

She placed the envelope on the mantle and closed her eyes and sighed as she glanced over the family pictures that were spread out there. She would miss everyone so much but hopefully she would only be gone for a month at the most. She stopped at the picture of her as a young girl sitting on her Granny Violet's knee. She suspected the woman was smiling down on her for her nerve in what she was about to do. The picture had been taken shortly before she and her mother had left for Italy. It had been one of the last times she remembered being with her Granny and another of the reasons she fought with her mother so much over the years. She had never wanted to move away, she adored everyone in the Crawley household but her mother had wanted to go. And then she had met and married Antonio. Marigold had never disliked Antonio as it were, but she had never entirely bonded with him either. He treated her well, but she had longed to know more about her real father. No one would speak of him, but no one really spoke ill of him either. The only thing she knew for sure from anyone is that he had died in Germany before she was born. And no one spoke of him after that. She sighed again and turned her back on the pictures.

The music and laughter of the guests still celebrating muffled the noise as she wrenched open the heavy front door and looked back quickly. No one had noticed her as per usual. She hoped to be well on her way to London by the time any one would would bring her absence to the attention of her grandparents. And she would be further away by the time anyone would know of her ruse in the letter she had left. She went to the stables and climbed on the horse that she had saddled earlier in the evening. She thought of all the riding lessons with her Aunt Mary and how close they had become over the past year and a half. The words her mother spoke of her sister had not persuaded Marigold in getting to know the true woman that her Aunt was. She adored her and would miss her as well. Mary had been the only one to speak willingly of her real father with her, but Mary's stories often stopped suddenly as she spoke of getting to know the man while they were in Scotland. Marigold knew how that trip had ended and always saw the darkness come over Mary's face when she reached that point. The subject was always changed quickly and Marigold longed to hear more of their time together there, but knew it was too painful for Mary.

She rode off quietly, determined to not look back on the Abbey that been her home again recently. She had to go. It had to be done. She had to do what she needed to do. Hopefully everyone would understand in the end and she would come home with the answers that she craved.

* * *

George heard the knocking at his door and struggled to open his eyes to the darkness. Light crept in from the corners of the drawn curtains and he wondered what time it was. He felt like he had only been asleep for an hour or so and wondered who had the nerve to disturb him. He had been up dancing with a number of potential wives that the entire county and his grandparents had felt necessary the night before. He had been reinforcing his annoyance with a drag of gin from time to time and his head was still fuzzy. Some of the girls whom he had been forced to entertain with a dance had been positively odious. The only time he had really enjoyed himself was when he and Sybbie and James had snuck away to the garage but since it had been Sybbie's birthday party, she hadn't been able to escape that often. He dreaded the next months and year when he would come of age and every girl would be after him for a proposal to enter his family through marriage. He wished he could escape but he didn't want to disappoint his grandparents. The inner conflict in him was greater than he would admit to anyone.

He had been accepted to attend Oxford but his grandparents didn't want him to go. They wanted him to stay and get to know the running of the estate but he wanted to go away and live for himself before he had to take over the running of Downton. His mother was on his side and wanted him to live the life he wanted to live, but the struggle with Cora and Robert had not been resolved in any manner yet. Perhaps he had drunk a little bit too much last night, knowing that he was doomed to live his enter life on the estate. Hopefully his mother could talk some sense into everyone who was opposed to his leaving for a time. He was sure in the end they would win, but in the mean time, he had to bide by his Grandparents wishes and be nice to the daughters and granddaughters of all their friends.

The knocking on the door was stopped when the door creaked open and he sat up in his bed. Who would dare enter his room without permission? He was prepared to lash out verbally when his eyes adjusted to the light and he watched his Granny creep across the floor.

"George? You're awake?" Her normally gentle voice seemed quivery.

"I am. What is the matter?" He rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up fully. There had to be something wrong for her to come into his room and wake him up.

"Marigold has left to go back to Italy without telling us. I need to know if she told you anything." Cora sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you mean?" He sat up a little further trying to figure out if he had heard his grandmother correctly.

"Anna found this on the mantle this morning." She held out the letter to George and he took it and tried to read it in the dim light, but his eyes were having trouble focusing.

"It's too dark. What does it say." He looked back at his Grandmother and she seemed legitimately upset by the letter. Whatever it said.

"Marigold says she is going back to Italy to live with her mother and she didn't want to upset us so she left quietly in the night." Her voice cracked. "I was wondering if she said anything to you?"

"No Granny. Not a word." George thought back to all the time they had spent together over the last months and he couldn't recall a time that his cousin had said a single word about being unhappy there and wanting to go back to Italy. He was baffled by her behaviour.

"Well get up darling. We are all meeting some of our guests for breakfast and I would like you to be there. You are sitting next to the niece of the Grandersons and I would like you to get to know her. She is a very nice girl..." Cora stood up and left the room quickly not giving him a chance to regretfully decline.

He flopped back on his bed and rubbed his temples. What the hell had Marigold done? It was the last thing he needed to deal with right now.

He heard a stirring again and opened his eyes to see Sybbie, already dressed and up entering his room.

"Why do you all feel you can just come in without permission?" George groaned as Sybbie turned on the light.

"George? Did she say anything to you? I am so confused about why she would do this." Sybbie ignored his complaint. "Why would she leave us so suddenly?"

"She didn't say a word. I swear. I have no idea what she was thinking." George sat up and pushed the covers back from himself. What was happening was starting to sink in. Marigold had left? By herself?

"I'm so confused George. What is happening? Do you think she's okay?" Sybbie had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a very smart girl. We both know that if no one else does, but yes. I'm confused as to why she would go as well. I thought she trusted us enough to tell us everything..."

"She is just so quiet all the time. Who knows what goes on in her head sometimes." Sybbie stood up to leave as Molesely came into the room with fresh clothes for George. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast. Don't be long. There's probably at least three girls who are dreaming of having breakfast with you every morning." Sybbie giggled and George shot her a look that could have killed.

He shook his head and rubbed his temple one more time. It was going to be one long day. And he was just a wee bit mad at Marigold for abandoning him alone with his Grandparents. With Sybbie away at school most of the time and James busy with helping to run the estate with Tom, she was his go-to best friend when he wanted to escape. What was he going to do now?

Molesley handed him a glass of water and two tablets and waited patiently while George stretched and prepared to face his day.

It was indeed going to be a long one.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

What the heck is Marigold up to? Will she achieve her goals before war breaks out?


	6. Chapter 6

_continued:_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 **Mid-Late August 1939**

"Aunt Edith telephoned this morning. She had no idea Marigold was going to come back to Italy. They had no clue. She and Violet are coming as soon as they can, but..." Sybbie was surprised to see her Aunt Mary sitting at the table holding little Jack on her knee and the baby was giggling away. "Aunt Mary, hello."

Sybbie took her cloak off and hung it on the hook by the door and made her way to greet the unexpected visitor to her father and step-mother's home.

"Hello my dear. How are you?" Mary asked her niece though under the circumstances she felt she may know the answer already. Everyone was worried about Marigold and where she might have run off to.

"I'm very upset with my cousin. Doesn't she know we would figure out pretty quickly what she is up to?" Sybbie picked up her brother from her Aunt's lap as he was struggling to reach to her and smiling away at the woman who was his sister and who he adored.

"But we haven't figured out what she is up to now have we?" Lily spoke as Sybbie leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Jack had already wound his hands through his sister's hair and Sybbie was trying to untangle him and sit down at the same time. She was struggling and her step-mother smiled at Mary as she stood up to help her.

Lily put Jack on the floor but the little boy reached up to his sister and stood himself up holding her leg. Sybbie laughed.

"When did he start doing that?" She tweaked the little boy's chin and he giggled, his little dimple lighting up his face.

"A few days ago. Crawled right up to his father's leg and stood himself up. You should have seen him. He was so proud." Lily smiled at the memory.

"Tom or Jack?" Mary asked with a half-grin.

Lily winked at her. They all knew how inseparable father and son were. It was rare to find Jack at home and not being toted about by his father. But Tom had so much to do that day that he had left Jack at home with his mother.

They all watched the baby as he crawled himself around the kitchen where they were sat and smiled. With all the madness going on in the world around them, it was nice to take a few moments and just enjoy the simple things.

"So what do we do about Marigold?" Sybbie asked to both of the other woman in the kitchen.

"We let Tom and Papa do their best to find her. They have hired people to go look for her, but her trail runs out in London. We have no idea where she went after that. She covered her tracks very well. It seems she doesn't want to be found. But I'm confident that she will come back."

Mary was as confused about her niece's disappearance as anyone else. The silly girl. Had she no idea of the turmoil of the world right now? There had been talk for months of another war. Travel was not recommended but if Mary suspected how sheltered she had been as a youth, perhaps Marigold had been sheltered from the news as well. She wondered to herself how aware George was. Likely more than she suspected. He was a very clever young man, when he wasn't off being silly with his friend James. The thought of the young Irishman made her thoughts turn elsewhere. She looked at Sybbie who had relented and picked her brother up and was making faces at him. The baby loved it.

"So are you planning on one of those yourself soon after you're married?" Mary smiled as Sybbie shot her a look.

"Not for a great long while yet. We're thinking of setting the date soon. Likely for next summer. When I'm finished school and we have a place to live." Sybbie had a look come over her face that both of the other women recognized. The dreamy look of being in love and having the whole world at your doorstep.

"And have you thought about where you are going to live?" Mary asked.

"Well, James would like to continue on at Downton in his current position if they'll have him. He absolutely loves working with my dad, and I wouldn't want to be to far from my family." Sybbie looked at Lily and smiled. Her step-mother smiled back at the news. Tom would definitely love having Sybbie nearby. They both would. Everyone would. "So we may look for a small farm or cottage nearby."

"You know your grandfather will give you the pick of the crop when it comes to that." Mary smiled at her niece. She and James had obviously spoken about it. They seemed to have a plan for their future. It was good to hear. Mary liked James and thought he and Sybbie were a very good match.

"I know. But we want to pay for it ourselves. He wants to. And I respect him for that. He thinks that if we bought a small farm, a few of his brothers and sisters could help us run it and we could make a profit. Between his salary and me wanting to work at the hospital when I'm finished school, we should be fine. We can do it."

Mary's respect level for James increased exponentially. She had no idea the young man had so much drive. And he was proud too, wanting to do everything himself, though he had to know that his future wife was from a family with a vast fortune. Good for him she thought. He was much like Tom was when he had first come to Downton. No wonder Tom and James got on so well together.

"Has he resolved the issue with his family yet?" Mary asked, though she wasn't sure of how much that might be a touchy subject with the young woman. Her faced betrayed her feelings, but she was not angry, she looked hurt.

"No. He hasn't spoken to his mother since last Christmas when he told her was going to stay here and be with me. I know it tears him up inside, but it's a bridge we will cross when we get there. It will be before the wedding. I want to make amends with his family before that. I would like them all to be there when the day arrives." Sybbie smiled back down at her brother who was holding onto her knee again. The distraction was welcome and Mary took the hint. Sybbie didn't really want to talk about it yet.

She was afraid that James' family would never forgive her for causing the death of his brother but they were not yet made aware of the entire story. All in good time.

"I hope we will have children someday. In the meantime, perhaps we just have to hope you have another one soon." Sybbie grinned at Lily and the woman just smiled back. "I would still love a little sister..."

"Perhaps." Was all Lily said. Both of the other women noticed the strange little grin on her face and tried to read further into it, but she said no more.

They all heard the car pull up outside and two doors open and close. Lily got up to look out the window to see who it was, Tom wasn't expected back for hours and was surprised to see James and George approaching the house. She smiled and went to meet them at the door.

Both young men came in and George immediately went to his mother to greet her with a smile and a kiss upon the cheek. James went to Sybbie and greeted her the same. They both said hello to Lily and she went to the cupboard to get them each a mug for some tea.

"I didn't know you were here." George said as he sat next to his mother. "Are you staying the night?"

"I am. I'm here to meet with Mama and Anna about planning a birthday party for a young man who is reaching a very important age." Mary smiled at her son and he grinned and looked down. The same look his father used to give when approached with something he initially had no interest in.

"Are you sure we should be celebrating with Marigold having run away like she has?" George was desperate for any excuse not to be the centre of attention at a party where half the eligible girls in the county would be vying for his attention.

"Well, we should assume she is safe and wants to be where she is and should make an attempt at normal life while she is away." Mary was unsure of how to phrase it, but she knew they couldn't put things on hold.

Jack distracted them all when he started giggling uncontrollably at James who was tickling his feet as he sat on Sybbie's knee.

They all smiled. The little boy who had no awareness of the world other than the people who paid him attention was perfectly content with his lot. It was an enviable situation to the others.

"Sybbie, we should get going if you're going to catch the train..." James spoke to break the silence of the room.

"Oh! Are you going back to London today?" Lily asked picking up her son from his sister's lap.

"Yes. I have to write an exam and could use the quiet time to study. Not that I don't love being here, but there are too many distractions." She smiled warmly at James and he grinned at her. "But I got to spend a wonderful birthday with the ones I love, so I consider it a good trip."

"Good luck with your exam. Study well." Mary stood up to say a proper good bye to her niece. She would see her again in a few weeks time when they would all gather again for George's birthday. She also mentioned to her son quietly that she would need to speak with him later, in private. George was intrigued by her request but agreed to meet her before dinner at the big house.

Lily and Mary stood in the doorway to wave good bye as the three others drove off in Sybbie's car. Mary watched Lily's proud look after Sybbie and smiled to herself. The girl had come a long way since the accident and even in her attitude towards life. As much as the girl resembled her mother in appearance, she resembled her father in attitude. And that was not a bad thing. She and James were perfectly willing to strike out on their own, in a sense and make a life for themselves. The selfish, spoiled tendencies Sybbie had in her youth had been replaced by a very remarkable young woman who had already chosen the man who would take the trip of life with her. If only they could tell his family the truth so they could be married. Mary knew very personally what a secret could do to a relationship but she also had complete faith in her niece to do the right thing. She was such a wonderful blend of both of her parents and Mary was so proud. So was Lily.

Jack was getting fussy and Lily told her guest that she would just need a few minutes to put him down for a nap. Mary told her to take her time. She was in no rush. As Lily was gone to put the baby in his room, Mary walked slowly around the kitchen of the beautiful cottage that Tom had put together for his wife and poked here and there. It was immaculate and Mary wondered how her friend found the energy to keep on top of it. Tom had offered to hire a housekeeper at one point, but Lily said she was quite happy to keep her own house, thank you very much.

Such a different world than she had grown up in and she wondered to herself how much Sybil's influence had led them all to where they were standing right then. A great deal when it all came down to it.

Lily came back into the kitchen and startled Mary as she was admiring a flower arrangement on the counter. Mary laughed and put her hand on Lily's arm.

"You and Tom seem very happy. You both deserve it."

Lily smiled and gestured for Mary to sit.

"Thank you. We are very happy. And Jack just brings us both so much joy." Both women were silent for a time. A comfortable silence amongst friends as they were both lost in their thoughts. Mary finally spoke first.

"So I was saying earlier, I'm sorry, I didn't want Sybbie to know until we knew for sure, but they think Marigold tried to take a train to Switzerland."

"Why in God's name would she be going to Switzerland?" Lily asked, genuinely confused.

"She was born there. I'm not sure but perhaps that has something to do with it. In hind sight, she asked a lot of questions of me about the circumstances of her birth. I told her about all that I knew, including her real father." Mary reached for her empty cup and Lily stood to refresh it when she noticed that it was empty.

"You knew her real father?"

"Yes. But not well enough to really form an opinion of him. Matthew knew him better than I." The mention of her late husband, still after all the years gave her a sad look on her face. "He was killed in Germany, or so we were led to believe."

"Do you think Marigold could be going there to learn more about him?" Lily asked as she sat down again.

Mary was silent as she thought about it.

"I hadn't thought about it, but I don't know enough for sure about her anymore. She surprised us all with her actions."

"She certainly did with that. And here I thought she and I were getting so close." Lily looked a bit sad.

They were both disturbed by the door opening behind them, catching the wind and slamming against the back wall.

Tom came in and almost fell trying to catch the door. He smiled at both the ladies before him and was met with the scrunched shoulders of Lily while she appeared to be bracing for something. The baby's wail followed mere seconds later.

"Tom, I just got him to sleep..." Tom came in and kissed her quickly on the lips. He didn't even take his coat off, but greeted Mary politely and went off in the direction of his son's room.

"I'll get him. I'm sorry." He winked over his shoulder at her and she shook her head.

"Those two will be as thick as thieves someday," Lily looked lovingly in the direction her husband had gone.

Mary laughed. She agreed.

"I wonder if they found anything about Marigold?" Lily asked her friend.

"I do hope so. The world isn't safe right now and she's very young to be gallivanting about in it by herself. We need to find her and bring her home." Mary spoke with a very serious face. Lily understood.

Both women feared what the next year would bring in the world, and no parent would want their child out in it.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

war will break out in weeks... Things will get interesting... nothing will be the same. Some things will never change...

* * *

 _thank you for reading. xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_continued..._

now things get exciting... War has been declared...

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **Early September, 1939**

"George? Are you sure about this?" Sybbie watched her cousin carefully. He glanced at her with his light blue eyes and then looked back at the train that was slowly chugging away from the platform.

"I am sure." He sighed ever so slightly. He was going to be in a heap of trouble with his grandparents for this but hopefully he could catch the next train and could speak with them before they were shocked by what he had done. "I should send a telegram to Downton to explain though. Donk and Granny are going to be upset with me."

"You aren't kidding about that..." Sybbie couldn't help but grin at the expression on his face. She wasn't sure if George had ever really been in trouble with his grandparents. Today might be the first time, but Sybbie was sure he could charm his way out if it. And she agreed completely with what he was doing.

The cousins both looked in the same direction at a shout of their names. The young Irishman they both adored so much came running towards them with a package in his hand.

"Hiya! If we can make it to the office before four, we can pick up the rest of it today and we won't have to come back to London. Who knows when we'll be able to make it back again. If the bombing takes out any of the tracks we might be stuck at home for awhile so we should hurry."

James stopped before his fiance and gently ran his fingers down her lapel. He gently took the ends of her pink scarf and tied them a touch tighter around her slender neck. She smiled at him and it warmed his heart, like it always did. He leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek. She closed her eyes for just a moment and smiled deeper.

"We have to make another stop before we go as well." James winked at Sybbie and took her hand while he grinned at his friend. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

George shook his head and grinned. "You two are impossible." He tagged along behind them, pulling his collar up against both recognition from the many people milling about the platform and the chill wind that had stirred up.

"I have to stop and send a telegram..." He spoke it loud enough for the two in front of him to hear and James stopped suddenly, sending George slamming into his back.

"What man! Are you trying to drop me?" George twisted to avoid completely tumbling over his friend.

"Do you hear that?" James paused only long enough to look quickly at his counterparts. They both heard the air sirens starting up in the distance as well. "We have to hurry."

"James! We should take cover." Sybbie didn't look scared exactly, but her newly trained nurses mind was already analyzing how best she could be useful is this wasn't a false alarm.

As though reading her mind, James reassured her.

"I'm sure it's just a test. Don't worry. You'll be back to the hospital before dusk, you won't even be a minute late. I promise." He stared at her deeply in the eyes and tried to be convincing. He tried not to let his true feelings at her refusing to come home be seen, but they were there.

James and George had come to London the previous day to drag Sybbie, if necessary, back to Downton at both her father's and her Grandfather's request. She had adamantly refused to leave the hospital where her practical had begun a week earlier. Casualties were already overwhelming the staff and Sybbie would not leave her post, no matter how hard George and James had tried to convince her. James was not happy about her decision but respected her for making it. He knew she would not be convinced otherwise while she felt a certain way. He knew her well enough to know that for certain.

Another plan of action had come up while they had been trying to persuade her and George had jumped at the opportunity. He would go home without Sybbie, but what would await him there now terrified him just a bit.

His Grandparents largely were the cause of his greatest concern.

There was a chance they would be livid at what he had done, but he was old enough to make some decisions now. His birthday was only a few weeks away and he would be legal age. If his Grandparents had preached at him to start acting like an adult, he had jumped into the role with a vengeance. He would brave the storm that would likely follow his arrival back at Downton.

The three of them ran away together to get their errands completed before they ran out of time to get Sybbie back to her dormitory as well as James and George back on the next train. The air siren was blaring loudly now and most of the crowd around them was heading underground but they were heading up. They knew of a post office up the street just a short way and Sybbie led them in the right direction. James said he would run and do the other errand while George sent the telegram to his Grandparents. Sybbie stayed with her cousin and watched her fiance run off as fast as he could. She smiled.

George took her by the sleeve and led her inside.

"He'll be back in no time, can you bear to be away from him for so long?" His sarcasm was not lost on her, but his often-present charming grin made her pretend to swat at him. He laughed.

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the operator.

"These could be my final words to them you know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop being dramatic. You are doing the right thing." She put her gloved hand on his arm to assure him.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

James met up with them about an hour later with a very important piece of paper tucked into his jacket pocket. He was grinning from ear to ear and George wondered if they would have time to make the one more stop they needed to make. It was approaching three o'clock and he knew the next train would leave in about an hour. The three of them discussed what they would do and it was decided that they couldn't risk the time it would take to do the final errand.

They headed back towards the station and were shocked at the number of people heading to the underground safety and protection from the imminent bombing. There were murmurings from many people around them that the siren was no test. That London was going to be bombed in broad daylight. George noticed at one point just how calm everyone seemed to be. Everyone was slowly and carefully marching down into the tunnels away from the street. As they approached the platform, George and James both commented that there was no train waiting. Sybbie held onto the hand of her fiance tightly, trying not to seem scared, but she was.

"What do we do?" James asked his friend.

"I suppose we take cover." George shrugged.

The three of them followed a small group of crowd breakaways down off the platform and further into one of the tunnels. James wrapped his arm around Sybbie when he felt her shudder and she tried to smile at him. The three of them stayed close. Sybbie looked behind her and smiled at a little boy holding onto his mother's hand. She smiled at the mother too. Everyone looked so very nervous and she found a bravery that she didn't know was in her and was determined to be strong no matter what happened.

The crowd all gathered close together and as minutes passed, eventually everyone started to sit down on the cold ground, with no regard to the state of what their trousers would look like when they stood back up again. Someone commented that they were probably going to be there for awhile, so everyone should just get comfortable.

Sybbie sat on James' lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was grateful for the warmth he provided and leaned back into him for comfort. George sat next to him so that their shoulders touched. Someone else sat as close to George on his other side, and he didn't mind at all. The closeness amongst the strangers made them all feel a little better as they waited for something. Anything.

They didn't wait long.

It started as a loud rumble, and then was followed quickly by more of them. The lights swayed and the walls erupted with dust and the occasional crack appeared in the wall opposite them. As ceiling rubble crashed down around them, George leaned over both his friend and his cousin and shielded them with little concern for himself for what felt like hours. He learned later that it was only two, but never had time passed so slowly for him. Or anyone near them.

It was terrifying not knowing when it was going to end and George had noticed that a number of large chunks of the ceiling had fallen about them. Some of the lights hadn't broken so they could all see the faces of each other while they sat perfectly still once the bombing had apparently stopped. No one made so much as a peep and once it had been silent foe some time, George and a few others stood up and looked around.

The dust was starting to settle and the light that had emanated from the opening of the tunnel seemed significantly dimmer than it had before.

George helped up Sybbie and James and looked both of them over carefully. Despite being very dirty, the three of them were unharmed. Sybbie heard a crying from the little boy she had seen earlier and made her way over to him. She noticed immediately that the boy's mother had not fared well. The upper part of her body was was covered by a large chunk of the ceiling and Sybbie knew there was no hope for her. She picked up the little boy and shielded his eyes from having to look any longer at the site. She hurried back to James and handed him the boy.

"We have to get out of here. People are going to need help." She made sure James had a good hold of the little one and nodded in the direction of the tunnel opening.

James took her hint and took the boy out to safety as fast as he could. George was helping an older gentleman and his wife make their way back. Once they reached the platform again, they saw that a number of people were hurt and that rubble was all around. One thing was for certain, there was no way they were getting out of London any time soon.

His grandparents and Tom would have to deal with what he had instigated, and he didn't envy their reactions. It was going to be a long night for everyone that he knew.

After passing off the little boy to someone else, James helped the man and the woman that George was escorting up onto the platform and George headed back into the tunnel to see where he could help.

James caught up to him and the two young men worked all night to make sure everyone was safe and evacuated from the tunnels. Sybbie used her nursing skills as best as she could remember and helped a great many people with minor injuries, and she did what she could for those more severely injured. By the time the three of them emerged into the dawn light together, they hadn't realized it until that moment, but their young lives had just changed.

Forever.

* * *

Barrow came into the drawing room and found The Lord and Lady of the house sitting on the sofa by the fire. The fire was built up quite large and the Butler made a mental note to tell the kitchen maid that she was stacking the wood too high. Lord Grantham turned towards him and held up his empty brandy glass to his long-time Butler.

"I'll have another Barrow." Robert winked at his wife when she gave him a disproving look. She said nothing though. If he wanted a second drink before dinner who was she to say. He had been terribly worried the past few weeks and with good reason.

"This arrived for you Sir, just moments ago." Barrow handed the old Lord the piece of folded paper, and took the empty glass. He walked away to fill it while Robert read the telegram carefully.

He read it again.

"What is it my dear?" Cora saw the colour fade from her husband's face and she reached out to touch his arm.

"It's from George. I'm afraid he's done something very rash, and spent a great sum of money to do so."

Cora grabbed the note from her husband's hand and scanned it quickly to see for herself what had shocked him so. She felt the colour drain from her own face.

"He can't be serious. This has to be some sort of prank." She held her hand over her heart and stood up quickly.

Robert stood up as well and made his way over to the radio and turned it on.

They both listened in horror to the reports of the bombings in London and knew instantly that what George had orchestrated was likely true.

Barrow came back into the room with the filled glass and was surprised by both of them standing by the radio.

"What is happening Sir?" Barrow was confused.

"Barrow, you had better assemble all the staff you can muster, it seems we're about to receive some unexpected guests." Robert took a large swig of his drink and leaned against the table.

Barrow nodded. "How many should we prepare for?"

Robert held the note up to his line of sight again.

"Approximately one hundred and seventy two."

Barrow only stared. "And when shall we expect them?"

Lord Grantham looked at the large clock on the mantle.

"In about an hour. And they'll need to be fed. You should probably fetch Mr. Branson and his wife as well. Hop to it man, we've no time to lose." Robert clapped Barrow on the back as he walked past him.

"I would be prepared for more. It seems that our Grandson seems intent on evacuating London of it's children on his very own." Cora spoke sweetly to Barrow. His life was about to be turned upside down rather suddenly. "I would guess that Sybbie may have had something to do with this as well..."

Barrow had just a slight look of pride overcome his paled face.

"Aren't you just so proud of him?" Cora stood briefly in front of her husband and steadied him after he stopped by the door of the room. Shock had hit him rather suddenly.

"Of course I am. It's about time all these empty rooms were filled again. And for what better cause than to protect the children of this country." Robert looked proudly at his wife. So much they had seen together in their lives. And more was to come.

The two of them were silent, staring at each other, wondering to themselves about the condition of their three oldest Grandchildren. Two of them in London, which was being bombed as they stood there, and the third who had seemingly vanished from the face of the earth after being traced to Switzerland.

War was upon them, and the world was on fire.

Family was out in it.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

thank you for reading. xo


	8. Chapter 8

_Continued... a number of months later..._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 **Christmas 1939,**

The envelope sat tucked between the teacup and the small pot of hot water on the tray that was quietly brought into the room and set beside the two sleeping women still tucked soundly into the bed. The curtains were opened and the sun struck Sybbie Branson's face. She smiled herself awake and then sat up suddenly realizing that the day was here.

She reached over to her friend and shook her shoulder until the other young woman snuffled awake.

"Clara! Wake up! It's finally here!" Sybbie jumped up to her knees to make sure her companion was fully awake.

"It's Christmas! I know It's wonderful, do you think it will snow?" Clara smiled at her friend.

Working together in the hospital since the beginning of the war months earlier, Clara had realized that there were many more important things in the world than those she had cared so deeply about when that girl Catherine had been her best friend.

She had decided that Sybbie wasn't such the mean person that she had thought for so many months while they had attended the nursing classes. And Sybbie had taken to her like nobody's business as though they had been long time friends. All was forgiven when Sybbie realized what a skilled nurse Clara was becoming and that she wasn't so mean as originally thought either.

The two of them had learned to trust each other implicitly and were a very good team working together in the hospital since the terrible war had started. And they had already been through a lot. Everyone was saying that the war could go on for years. That information was what had made Sybbie decide that she and James should be married without any more time passing. And with some prompting from a surprising source, her Aunt Mary, who had told her passionately not to let time and war come between her and James. That they should enjoy every minute they had together on earth.

Her father had also been surprisingly agreeable to their plans, and he too gave she and James a lecture about not letting any time be taken for granted.

Sybbie had cried when she and her father had spoken that day. His memories of her mother were on the tip of his tongue, and she was again sad that her mother wasn't there. She had obviously never met her, but she was sure that both she and her father wished she were.

But sad thoughts were gone and the day was now hers.

Sybbie just laughed at Clara.

"It's my wedding day, and Christmas. It looks to be a glorious day." Sybbie looked toward the window and saw only the blue sky of the winter morning. She smiled inwardly and outwardly.

"Oh. It's only Christmas Eve, get a hold of yourself." Clara smiled and crawled out of the bed. She went to the tray and poured her friend a cup of tea, which the other woman accepted gratefully.

"I just love him so much, and with he and George being deployed in the New Year, I want to marry him before he goes away."

"You have no need to justify anything to me," Clara laughed, "Everyone can see how perfect the two of you are together. There will be peace on Earth tonight."

"And a lot of sore heads tomorrow." Sybbie winked and wrapped her dressing gown around herself. "My cousin will most likely be the worst. He or my Grandfather, it's hard to tell."

"What about James?" Clara sat down on the bed with her own cup and saucer in her hand.

"Well, I'm not worried about him so much. I plan on stealing him away at the first chance I get and having him a number of ways before anyone even realizes we're missing."

"Sybbie!" Clara could only blush.

"Oh stop. We all know what happens." Sybbie sipped her tea and smiled wryly at her friend. Marigold wouldn't have blushed and gotten shy. She would have burst out laughing and countered with some crude joke of her own.

Sybbie wished more than anything that her cousin would return. She missed her terribly since she had vanished in the night all those months ago. She would have loved very much if Marigold would surprise her with an appearance, but the family had come to terms with the fact that Marigold either could not, or would not return home.

The only information they had gotten as any indication that she was fine, was a sketch of some flowers that had been sent from France. It had been addressed to Sybbie Branson and Lily and Sybbie recognized the sketch as belonging to the hand of the talented young artist, but there was no note. Only the paper folded carefully in an envelope. The writing on the outside did not belong to Marigold, but not one person on the family could speculate for sure what that meant. Was Marigold with someone? Was she safe? They all prayed it was so.

Sybbie only thought for a brief while about her missing cousin. The excitement in her chest was making her heart pound and she could no longer sit still.

Her wedding would be small. Only family who lived nearby and the members of the household. Both up and down. The war made travel difficult, and Sybbie had begged her Granny to keep the guest list small and intimate.

Cora had only protested for a few moments, even she recognized the lavishness of a large wedding during war time could be misconstrued or be a target. She had set herself to give her Granddaughter the nicest wedding the season could provide. And give a merry party for all the employees who had worked so hard to provide for and home the children that were brought by George from London. They were all thriving under the care of the estate, much to the relief of most of their parents, still suffering the risk in the city.

Cora and Robert were proud of their estate for contributing to the war effort, even the tiniest way that they were able to. The farms of the estate were providing nicely for the influx with the extra help that came along with it, everyone was doing well.

The house was intricately decorated for Christmas and the air smelled of fresh pine and the cooking coming from the kitchens. The fires were all well stocked and the big house was already in a flurry with the preparations for the day.

Sybbie sat oblivious to this in her room, just smiling in anticipation. Enjoying a few moments of quiet before the happiness of the day overwhelmed her. It wasn't long before a slight knocking on the door made both girls turn in its direction.

Anna peeked in, and seeing that both of them were awake, she came fully into the room with a towel over her arm and a few of her maids trailing behind her carrying a wrapped article of clothing.

Clara stood up and let the girls lay out what she assumed was the wedding dress. Sybbie stood up too and clasped her hands under her chin. The day was truly here.

"We've drawn you a bath, so let's get you in so we can start on your hair." Anna gestured for the maids to set about some various tasks in the room and she took Sybbie by the arm before she could protest.

Sybbie shot her friend a look to say she was sorry, but Clara just smiled. Unsure of what she should do, she tried to stay out of the way of the maids and was still a little shocked by the lifestyle. It was very different from her household but she relished every minute of it.

Working together with Sybbie in the hospital, Clara would never have guessed that her cohort came from such a wealthy family if she hadn't already known. Sybbie was not afraid to get her hands dirty and took no air of poshness about her. Clara was very glad she had gotten to know Sybbie better and hoped they would be friends for a very long time. Not because with friendship came perks, but because it seemed that no matter were Sybbie went, she was instantly loved and brought such happiness, even in dark times.

A very pretty brown-haired woman came into the room not long after Sybbie left with Anna and smiled warmly at Clara. She held an absolutely adorable little boy in her arms and Clara tried desperately to place her name, she was sure they had been introduced the previous evening at dinner, but Clara had met so many people in the last two days, she was overwhelmed by trying to remember them all.

"I'm Lily. Sybbie's step-mother. I'm here to help you get dressed, and then we can all help Sybbie get ready." The woman's easy smile and warm presence instantly calmed Clara.

"I've only heard incredible things about you." Clara greeted the woman with a compliment.

"All rumours. I assure you." Lily winked. The baby was struggling in her arms. "Can you take him please, I want to unwrap the dress, and little fingers like to touch, don't they?"

The baby smiled the most charming little grin at his mother as she handed him off to the stranger. He didn't seem to mind being held as long as he could see his mother. Clara brushed his dark curls behind his ears and smiled. He was a beautiful child.

"How old is he?" Clara asked the woman who working to help the maids unwrap the white silk dress that was hidden by the wrapping.

"He will be one year old tomorrow." Lily paused briefly from her chore to smile at her son. He smiled back.

"A Christmas baby? What a wonderful present!" Clara saw the strange look pass on the face of the woman as though she remembered back to the day a year ago.

"We were certainly happy when he finally arrived. And he's been a joy since then. Thankfully." Lily smiled now in memory. She held up the dress and judged it silently. She held it up to Clara to ask her opinion.

Clara had tears in her eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, by far." And she wasn't lying.

Lily smiled again.

"Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Hughes have blisters from their efforts to get it ready. It was my dress when I married her father, but they modified it enough to make it unique for her. I think she'll love it. She'll get to be a princess for a day. And this was her mother's."

Lily held up the veil to show Clara and the younger woman just nodded. Sybbie would be touched that her mother could be included in some way. They all knew it.

Jack started to fuss and Clara struggled to get him to calm. Lily took her son back, but even she couldn't seem to prevent his forthcoming outburst.

"He spends too much time with his father. He doesn't like to be away from him." Lily smiled at Clara as she attempted to sooth her son.

An older woman dressed in darker clothing came into the room then and Clara knew instantly that this was a woman to be respected by the treatment she received from everyone. She took the baby from his mother and the little boy calmed as he stared at the old woman making faces at him.

"Good morning everyone. I wonder now, if my husband wouldn't enjoy some child-minding duties to keep him occupied for the morning. To keep both of them occupied actually." Mrs. Carson continued to smile at the boy, who was attempting very strongly not to smile back.

"Do you think he would mind?" Lily seemed relieved. She had too much to do today if Jack was going to be cranky to top it off.

"He has entertained more children in this house than anyone I would dare to bet. I shall take little Jacky here down to him, and be back up shortly to help with the dress."

"You are wonderful." Lily leaned over to hug the old woman.

"Just don't tell anyone. People will start expecting more from me." Mrs. Hughes smiled directly at Clara who was silently watching the scene.

Lily then pulled another dress out from beside the wedding dress and held it up to Clara.

"This should fit you do you think?" Lily spread it out against Clara who held one side of it down to her. The silk and lace in her hands felt like heaven.

She was so amazed to be in the presence of the people in the house that she was speechless. Lily noticed, and felt slightly similar to the young woman standing there. The household could be overwhelming if one is not used to it, but it doesn't take long to love and respect them all.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a tall, dark pretty woman coming into the room with two little girls bounding in behind her.

"Oh thank heavens, Lily! Can you help me with the girl's hair? I've been practising but I can't get the curls just right..." Mary herded her daughters towards the bed and Clara was suddenly incredibly self-conscious of being only in her robe. She was in the presence of a true Lady and she was standing there in her nightgown. She was sure her face was flaming red.

"You are Sybbie's friend from London correct?" Lady Mary turned and spoke directly to Clara. The young girl wished she could disappear.

"Yes, Milady." Clara could utter no more. She didn't even know if it was a proper greeting to such a noble lady.

"Can you do hair?" The tall, thin intimidating woman spoke to Clara as though she didn't notice the girl's discomfort.

"Well enough Milady."

"Then for heaven's sake girl, come give me a hand. They certainly did not get these curls from me..."

Lily laughed and started to show Clara how to twist the young girls hair so that it was manageable. Mary stood back and watched approvingly.

"Since you have this firmly in hand, I have to go find my son..." and with that, Mary turned and left the room.

"Isn't he the best man?" Clara whispered to Lily as they twisted the girls hair.

"Yes he is." Lily whispered back.

"Isn't that a fairly important role?" Clara knew the answer.

"Yes. And God help the groom if he's missing by some sort of foolery with George Crawley. My husband will kill him. Both of them probably."

Clara tried to gauge just how much the woman was teasing. She couldn't tell with any sort of assurance. What a day this was going to be.

In the bustle of ribbons and hair pins, not one person noticed the untouched envelope on the tea tray. It was taken back to the kitchens by one of the maids who was told to clear the room and bring fresh beverages for everyone.

Completely unnoticed, the envelope remained on the tray as the chaos of Sybbie's wedding day filled everyone's minds.

And it was Christmas!

* * *

 _to be continued..._

thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you for it. xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Years Later...**

 **August 1941**

* * *

Sybbie paced around the kitchen of the small house that her step-mother had used to call home. Now it was her home. Hers and James' together. The only thing missing was her husband. There had been no word of him for days, the last message had been that he and her cousin had been flying on a regular patrol when they had been fired upon and forced to jettison the bomber somewhere in the North of France.

That was all she knew. Witnesses said they saw two parachutes deploy before the plane crashed in a fiery wreck so she just knew that the boys were all right. They had to be. She couldn't imagine otherwise. She was eagerly awaiting word from someone to tell her everything would be alright. She was growing desperate. She paced by the telephone in the hall but it mocked her with its continued silence.

A gentle nudge from within her reminded her that she had not eaten lunch yet and she made her way to the kitchen to pick at some food that her Granny had brought over earlier in the day. The basket was full of bread and cheese and other treats that Sybbie loved in order to stimulate her appetite. A piece of lemon meringue pie made her smile and she thought that must be a special addition from her father.

She had only taken her second bite when the silence in the small house was disrupted by a loud ringing. She rushed to the telephone and with a shaking hand she reached slowly to retrieve it from it's cradle. The voice on the other end updated her on the condition of both her husband and her cousin and she listened carefully in silence. With no more than a simple thank you to end the conversation, she replaced the telephone and her hands went cold. She started to cry.

* * *

Tom had been too nervous since the day the messages had arrived that the heir to the Grantham estate was missing as well as his son-in-law. It had been a stressful time for the household to add to the other stress that the war was causing within the estate. The number of children that they were housing, refugees from the blitzing of the cities, was starting to strain the storage numbers. They were rationing as much as they could but even having enough money to buy ten times the food they needed meant nothing when there was no food to be bought.

Thoughts of how they could maximize their rations were running through Tom's head as he was brought back to the present by the sound of his son's laughter disturbing his deep reverie. The pony his son was riding was trotting in circles at the end of the long lead that Tom held in his hand and the young boy was delighted by the actions.

Tom smiled. "You're doing great Jacky! Keep your back straight now."

The boy smiled at him with a look that was so much his mother that Tom couldn't help but grin deeper. What joy the young lad brought to their lives. With all the chaos in the world, the child was a light in the darkness for both of his parents. And he was soon to be joined by another. After two failed attempts at a second child, the eagerly anticipated arrival was only weeks away according the doctor on his last visit a few days ago. Tom was over the moon with happiness despite the dark times in the world.

He watched his son giggle and laugh as the pony continued on his roundabout.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching and he turned to see his wife walking across the yard. She smiled at him, and was walking slowly in her delicate condition with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders though the morning was quite warm. She waved at her son, who sat up straighter in his saddle now that his mother was watching.

"You're supposed to be resting." Tom called to her with a crooked smile on his face.

"I was. The telephone rang, you are to return the call up to the main house. It was Barrow." Was all she said.

She didn't want to seem upset in front of Jack. The young boy was clever and could pick up bits of conversation now. She didn't want the boy to know that his two favourite uncles, as he referred to them as, were missing in the war. Barrow had sounded urgent.

Tom reigned in the pony and carefully lifted his son from the back of the animal and handed the rope to the teenage farmhand that had been waiting nearby. Jack seemed a little sad that his outing with his father seemed to be ending quite abruptly but he took both of his parents by the hand and led them up to their small cottage. In his little world, everything was perfect.

Lily took her son to the kitchen and poured him a small glass of their rationed milk from the icebox. As many children as there was living on the grounds now, she made sure her own son had a little treat once in awhile. At least the farms had been producing well in the past seasons. It helped with the sustainability of the estate. As many as three hundred children were now being fostered by the various farms and the parents of some made sure they sent a tithe, as it were, but some parents were in a desperate state in the city. Their children were cared for as well as anyone else.

Lily could not imagine being separated from her son while the war raged. She felt a pain in her heart for her friend Mary, whose own son was currently unaccounted for. And for Sybbie's husband James. She prayed they were both alright. Tom came into the kitchen with a look on his face that she could not immediately interpret. A tear fell down his cheek and she braced herself for the worst.

* * *

"My dear, why don't you come sit? You are much too old to be pacing around all day." Cora patted the seat next to herself and watched as her husband of so many years now first offered a resistance, and then admitted that he should sit.

He sat down next to her and placed his hands over hers as they sat together. He looked into the face of his still-beautiful wife and noticed that the dark circles under her eyes had deepened in the past few days. Their grandson, and heir to the estate had been missing and there was nothing they could do about it. All the money and influence they had and they could do nothing but sit and wait.

"He'll be alright. I just know it." Cora spoke gently to the man holding her hands.

"I wish I could believe you." Robert sighed deeply and sat back on the couch. "I just wish we could have the entire family together again. Marigold is still out there somewhere as well."

He glanced at the framed drawing on the mantel, the only communication that they had received from their granddaughter since the war had started had been a coloured sketch of a Marigold flower sent a few months after war had been declared. It was their only indicator that the young girl was alright and they kept faith together that she was still out there somewhere. Her wordless secret message had been interpreted as such anyway. Her grandparents worried for her but had to keep the faith that she was alright.

The telephone rang from the hall and Robert tried to jump up quickly but his old legs were not as spry as he would have liked them to be. By the time he got to the telephone, his Butler of many years had already answered it and was listening carefully. Barrow handed him the receiver and Robert spoke for some time with whomever was on the other end.

Cora followed him by only a few minutes, the sound of her cane clicking against the hard floor was only sound that echoed down the immense hallway. She watched as her husband turned pale and formed a glistening layer of perspiration on his brow. He hung up the telephone and turned to her.

Neither she nor Barrow could do anything as they watched the man they had loved and respected for so many years collapse onto the floor with a thud.

"Call for Tom and then ring the doctor." She spoke with authority to Barrow who was standing there in shock.

* * *

Mary sat with the other women in the room and listened as best she could to the gossip that was going back and forth between them. Her thoughts were not really focused on the meeting that was taking place in the sitting room of the large house she still technically shared with her husband. The two of them had been at odds for months now and he had taken to staying in the city most weekdays and rarely came home even on the weekends. If he did it was only to see their daughters.

The conversation was about the war and she could not bring herself to tell the other woman that her son had been declared missing a few days ago. That was the type of gossip she had hoped to avoid and she knew the women would run with it if they had so much as a whiff.

So she sat, with her back straight and her head held high as she always did and listened to the plans that women made that would change the outcome of the war. Mary knew not a single one of the other women would do so much as sew a hanky for the boys fighting but she listened quietly.

Their discussion was broken up by a gentle knocking on the door and Mary stood up to see her maid beckon to her with a look on her face was unreadable. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she excused herself from her guests and followed the woman to the foyer.

An Officer was standing there waiting to talk to her. Her heart stopped.

to be continued...


End file.
